April 15, 2011 Smackdown results
The April 15, 2011 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on April 12, 2011 at the Times Union Center in Albany, New York. Summary Just four days after Edge announced that a serious injury was forcing him to retire from WWE, the No. 1 contender to the World Heavyweight Championship Alberto Del Rio came forth, suggesting that The Rated-R Superstar present him with title. SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long informed the elitist Superstar that instead, his new opponent for the World Title Ladder Match at Extreme Rules would be determined in a 20-Man Over-the-Top-Rope Battle Royal. Del Rio then proclaimed that he is glad to be the Superstar that forced Edge to retire. While Ezekiel Jackson competed in an intense match with Kofi Kingston, his fellow Corre members sat in with the SmackDown announce team, displaying obvious friction with each other. When “The Personification of Domination” hurled his high-flying opponent directly on top of his faction brethren, Wade Barrett rushed toward the ring in an absolute rage. This distraction allowed Jackson to hurl Kofi to the canvas and pick up the huge win. Despite Cody Rhodes’ victory over Rey Mysterio at WrestleMania, the bitter Superstar made it clear that he won't let his obsession with The Master of the 619 go. Mysterio soon charged to the ring, sending the self-conscious second-generation Superstar away with a 619 to his midsection. In an extremely vicious showdown between Rey Mysterio and Drew McIntyre, The Ultimate Underdog overcame the sheer brutality of The Sinister Scotsman, hitting a 619-splash combination for the victory. In one of the most heartfelt moments in SmackDown history, Edge emerged to relinquish the World Heavyweight Title. Displaying an extremely positive attitude in the face of his forced retirement, the 11-time World Champion thanked every member of the WWE Universe and stepped out of the spotlight. For more on Edge's extraordinary career. Despite a tumultuous session of “couples counseling,” a noticeably annoyed Michelle McCool accompanied Layla to her single's match. When Kelly Kelly gained the advantage over the English-born Diva outside the ring, Michelle opted to throw her war-torn partner-in-flawless back into action. This allowed Kelly Kelly to roll the disoriented beauty up for the three-count. After the match, Michelle shoved Layla to the canvas and exited alone. With Alberto Del Rio sitting ringside, Christian heroically outlasted 19 other Superstars to become his aristocratic adversary's opponent in a Ladder Match at Extreme Rules that will decide the next World Heavyweight Champion. As Captain Charisma battled former World Champion Jack Swagger in the final moments of the mega Battle Royal, Del Rio grabbed Christian's ankle, trying to eliminate the former ECW Champion from outside the ring. Aggressively freeing himself from his interfering foe, Christian lowered the ropes, sending the charging All-American American crashing down to his defeated. As the smoke cleared, Edge himself emerged to congratulate his former tag team partner on his monumental accomplishment. The intense Battle Royal also saw WWE Tag Team Champion Justin Gabriel eliminate fellow Corre member Wade Barrett – just moments after they worked together to get rid of the monstrous Kane. Although he started strong by eliminating three Superstars, Big Show's momentum sent both him and Ezekiel Jackson over the ropes and out of contention. And Rey Mysterio eliminated his bitter adversary Cody Rhodes, shortly before Michael Cole sacrificed his body to The Ultimate Underdog's 619 in order to save his Extreme Rules tag team partner Jack Swagger from taking the hit. Results ; ; *Ezekiel Jackson defeated Kofi Kingston (2:22) *Rey Mysterio defeated Drew McIntyre (12:32) *Kelly Kelly defeated Layla (w/ Michelle McCool) (2:04) *Christian defeated Brodus Clay, Chavo Guerrero, Chris Masters, Cody Rhodes, Curt Hawkins, Drew McIntyre, Ezekiel Jackson, Heath Slater, Jack Swagger, JTG, Justin Gabriel, Kane, Kofi Kingston, Rey Mysterio, Big Show, Trent Barreta, Tyler Reks, Wade Barrett & Yoshi Tatsu in a World Heavyweight Title # 1 Contendership 20 Man Battle Royal (28:00) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 4-15-11 SD 1.jpg 4-15-11 SD 2.jpg 4-15-11 SD 3.jpg 4-15-11 SD 4.jpg 4-15-11 SD 5.jpg 4-15-11 SD 6.jpg 4-15-11 SD 7.jpg 4-15-11 SD 8.jpg 4-15-11 SD 9.jpg 4-15-11 SD 10.jpg 4-15-11 SD 11.jpg 4-15-11 SD 12.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #608 at CAGEMATCH.net * #608 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2011 television events